Such control methods or burner controllers can be used for example in a pelletizing plant, which in WO 96/32510 A1 is described in detail in quite a particular embodiment. The present invention, for example, relates to the firing zone of the continuous furnace, which includes a plurality of burners arranged in series to the right and left of a traveling grate, which are supplied with fuel via a fuel supply and heat up pellets applied on the traveling grate.
The burners provided in a firing zone mostly are controlled via a temperature controller, wherein the flow of the fuel to the respective burners usually is adjusted or controlled via the mean value of all burners present in the firing zone or group. This leads to the fact that all burners in the firing zone are operated with the same fuel quantity and that the burner temperature in the firing zone mostly is not uniformly distributed. Thus, in most cases another temperature exists at the end of a firing zone than at the beginning of the firing zone.